Late Night Visit
by Handwritten
Summary: After being away for a week, Roxas pays Namine a little visit during the night - Romeo style. Roxas/Namine; fluffy oneshot - rated T for a reason. Reviews welcome.


A

Roxas x Namine

Oneshot

By Handwritten

* * *

Namine breathed in the cool October air, letting it float across her warm skin. She had finished her book, and was now occupying her time by thinking about what tomorrow would bring.

Roxas had been away at relatives for a week, and Namine missed him dearly. He was supposed to come back earlier today, but when she, Sora, and Kairi had gone to see him, they found his house empty. Maybe they had decided to stay an extra day - nobody knew. Sora had considered calling the airlines for her, by she had refused the offer. Namine, anxiousness building, decided to take her mind off the whole ordeal.

She decided to finish putting her clean laundry away, and concentrated on folding shirts, not letting her thoughts return to a certain blue-eyed boy.

Finally satisfied with her room, Namine washed her face before slipping under the covers, staring up at the ceiling. Would she see him tomorrow? Only time would tell.

She glanced at the alarm clock sitting beside her bed. It was only half-past nine - there was no way she would be sleeping any time soon. She reached over and switched on her lamp, then pulled out another novel. She pushed herself to sink into the pages of the book, letting her mind and body relax under the thin blankets.

There was a tapping noise, and she set her book down in thought. Namine definitely heard something other then the wind against her window; she got up and made her way to the glass door. A blond boy was climbing onto her balcony, and with a muffled squeal of delight, Namine tore open the doors and ran into the open arms of Roxas.

"I missed you." He breathed, before crashing his lips against hers. These were not like the small pecks he had been so used to giving her - this one was filled with something much stronger.

He moved them inside, kicking his shoes off at the door. They slowly lay against the bed, his lips and fingers traveling over her skin in a flurry of hushed words.

Roxas rolled them to the side, Namine pinned beneath his weight as they struggled to get his jacket off. Her hands were roaming all over his taut stomach, while Roxas moved his lips down the side of her face to her neck.

When they finally paused for a breath, questions came bursting out of her.

"When did you get back? Was the flight okay? How was your trip? When we came by earlier-" She was cut off by the gentle brush of his lips, and he whispered his answers.

"We just got back. Our flight was delayed. I-I think my mom was right - that trip was sort of good for me, in a way." Roxas said quietly. Namine pushed his bangs out of his face, confused._ Was he saying that they needed a break from each other?_

"As much as I hate to admit it, absence really does make the heart grow fonder." He murmured, teasing her bottom lip with his teeth. Namine practically purred, and let him continue his ministrations against her lips. When he hesitantly moved his lips below her ear, Namine felt her body react in all sort of different ways. She boldly arched against him, and he groaned slightly when he finally pulled away. Namine casually reached up and grazed his jawline with her finger, and she could sense him grinning at her proudly.

Deciding she really didn't want an interruption, Namine went and locked her door before crawling back into bed with him. They lay awake for several moments, indulging themselves in the kisses they had missed, before closing their eyes in exhaustion. Namine's head rested in the crook of his shoulder, and Roxas was lying on his side so he could comfortably stroke her hair as he drifted off himself.

They both got the deepest, most restful sleep they had in the past seven days - completely warm and stable in the others embrace.

* * *

Namine was happy to wake up before Roxas, and she slowly wriggled out of his arms so she could freshen up in the bathroom. Roxas threw his arm over his eyes, but didn't stir. Namine couldn't keep the happy bubbly feeling from spreading to her toes. That was the second time Roxas had stayed over, and this time pretty much beat the first. After all, she had been so nervous to sleep cuddled up next to him, it was hard to let herself enjoy it.

She made her way back into her bedroom, glad a bathroom was connected directly to her room. Namine's parents always slept late on Saturday's, but she still didn't want to take the chance.

Namine opened her balcony doors, not noticing sleepy blue eyes watching her from beneath his bare arm. She leaned over the railing, watching the garden below her open up to the filtered sunshine breaking through the clouds.

The girl jumped when footsteps brought Roxas out behind her, and she let their sides brush as he too looked down below.

"Good morning." Roxas spoke, his hair even messier then usual. Namine returned the greeting, then looked more closely over the balcony.

"Looks like they haven't seen the rope yet." She finally said. Unknown to everyone but her and a few friends, there was a long climbing rope attached to her balcony, down to the ground. It was camouflaged by the vines which were too weak to hold anyone's weight in the first place. "What made you come here last night?" It was a selfish indulgence - but Namine loved having Roxas explain his feelings. The bashful look he got on his face was too priceless to ignore.

He seemed to be smirking to himself. "When we got back home, I tried to sleep, but I couldn't get you out of my head."

Namine hummed with happiness as he wrapped his arms around her small frame, and the morning melted away as he showed Namine just how much he missed her.

* * *

It only took Namine a few minutes to get ready, and she tried to help Roxas tidy up his hair a bit - but it stayed a spiky mess.

They held hands as they crept past her parents room, and she left the note saying that she was going out for the day with Roxas on the table. As soon as the door was closed, they were running, the brisk morning air was simply invigorating.

Any sleep was washed from their systems as they laughed helplessly, and Roxas had to jog a bit faster to keep up with Namine's sidewalk skip, her arms twirling in all directions.

They ate breakfast at a small coffee shop, and Roxas' eyes shined as he thought about how he would spend the rest of the day with the laughing girl smiling up at him. It didn't matter where they went - the fair or a trip to the grocer's. He would be having the time of his life as long as she was beside him, her own hand clasped tightly with his.

Roxas wasn't sure how much fonder his heart could get.

* * *

This one is a bit on the drabble-side in terms of plot. But it's over a thousand words - so it's a oneshot O.o  
I wrote it in about an hour...that's probably why...just wanted to post one last thing before I went away on my trip.

Hope you enjoyed it - review with any future ideas!


End file.
